Sidequests
Sidequests are quests that do not follow the plot of the main story, but instead are favors that NPCs ask you to do. Doing sidequests may earn you Sprockets, Experience Points, or any other miscellaneous reward. Introduced in Beta, these quests were not available in Alpha, which only had ten story missions to do. See the Quests Table page for all non-NG Sidequests and Daily Quests merged with the Missions to show when each becomes available, and the special rewards. Sidenote: *If one quest needs one item that is used also in another quest that is in in your "Active Quests" log (like the Letter), said quest can't be accessed until the active quest is cleared or abandoned. *Quests with item collections, particularly Mimicologies, will sometimes leave you with extra quest items, such as parts of Mimics. This occurs when you collect too many items during the quest. Some of these, like Rope, are used in multiple quests. You can still accept other quests with rope, as long as you only have 1 active at a time. These items, however, will not stack. Nidaria Level A: Main Dock *From Captain Meelie **Ration Supply Drop (CM0001) **Replacement Pulleys (CM0002) **Letter for Lucas (CM0003) **Meelie's Mom (CM0004) **Cracked Windshield (CM0005) **Hazegrub Hunt (CM0006) *From Admiral Stanton **Introductions (AS0001) **Trailblazing with Recruits (AS0031) **Major Mimic Invasion! (AS0035) (LVL 40 only) **Extermination Quests (NG only) **Guardians in the Canyon (AS1001) Level B: Lab Courtyard Victory Labs *From Otto von Tesla **Steamport City Barometrics (OT0001) **Steamport City Circuit (OT0002) **Water Samples (OT0005) **Base Construction (OT0006) **Ether Tubes for the Rooks (OT0007) **Weather Balloons (OT0009) **Hatchwood Circuit Run (OT0010) Level C: Sprocket Park Housing Department *From Cypress **Sprocket Shells (CY0001) **Glass Inserts (CY0002) **Mimicology Quests *From Sycamore **Late Payment (SM0001) Level D: Merchant Deck *From Lana Westwood **Stiltskin Pelter (LW0001) **Shirts to the Wind (LW0002) **Steadfast Stones (LW0003) **Cotton Harvest (LW0004) **Silk Supply (LW0005) *From Wystan **Finish the Rolling Mill (WY0001) **Sewer Recycling (WY0002) **Iron Making (WY0003) **Chain Repairs (WY0005) **Telescope Finished! (WY0006) **Furniture Supplies (WY0007) Level E: Co-op Barracks *From Lieutenant Driscoll **Beware the Hexaboar (LD0001) **Radish Garden (LD0002) **Captain's Log (LD0003) Level F: Item Shop *From Madame Bristlecone **Mushroom Gathering (MB0001) **Dandelion Fizz (MB0002) **Chestnut Gathering (MB0003) **Steamport City Memorial (MB0004) **Hawthorn in the City (MB0005) **Reishi Harvest (MB0006) **Harvest Greetings (MB0008) Level G: The Boiler *From Rook Maxwell **Question (MX0001) **A Gift of Chocolate (MX0002) **Third Time's the Charm (MX0003) **Skyward Thoughts (MX0004) Steamport City West End Ruins *From Hawthorn **Compost Craft (HT0001) **Water Can Thief (HT0002) **Cold Dark Nights (HT0003) **Garden Harvest (HT0004) Steamport Sewers *From Rook Reynolds **Have you seen my Laces? (RR0001) Hatchwood Wilds Thicket Woods *From Beatrix **Stinkstrider Stampede (BX0002) **Grid Readings (BX0003) *From Chief MacGregor **Haze Fever (CMG0001) *From Commander Harris **Ferromimic Attack (CH0001) **Forest Supply Drop (CH0002) Camp Calluna *From Chief Juniper **Rainmaker (CJ0001) **Rusty Razor Tips (CJ0002) **Calluan Harvest (CJ0003) *From Tanoak **Rope Repair (TO0001) *Lucas Hardy **Hookbilled! (LH0001) Ridgeback Highlands Paydirt Summit *From Bandero Grit **Mines in Darkness (BG0001) **Beast at the Peak (BG0002) *From Beatrix **Shocksprite Eggs (BX0004) *From Bandero Arkose **Building a Bridge (AK0001) Deadrock Canyon *From Skylark Vesper **Medical Supplies (SV0001) **Mimicrag's Revenge (SV0002) *From Commander Owens **Riverfang Returns (CO0001) Category:Quests